i'll always love you
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: I took out the fox plushies he gave to me. Those were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out. I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days… when we were in love… sasunaru oneshot


Until the Day I Die I'll Always Love You

_**Sad love story**_

**Declaimer: I do not own naruto characters**

**I know that there were many similar stories like this but… o wellz!**

**I Love you…**

I have a boyfriend. We grew up together. His name is Sasuke. I always thought of him as a friend until last year, when we went to a trip from a club we were both in. I found that I fell in love with him. Before that trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for him. And soon, we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways. I always concentrated on him only, but by his side, there were so many other girls and guys who'll do anything for his attention. To me, he was the only one, but to him, maybe I was just another guy…

"Sasuke, do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

"I can't" He simply replied

"Why? You need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me, as I gave him a small smile.

"No… I am going to meet a friend…"

He was always like that. He met girls in front of me, like it was nothing. To him, I was just a boyfriend. The word 'love' only came out from my mouth. Since I knew him, I had never heard him say 'I love you' before...never. To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days to 200days… Everyday, before we say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll, it was of a fox, my favorite animal, everyday, without fail. I don't know why… he just did.Then one day…

"Um, Sasuke I …"

"What…don't drag, just say…"

"I love you…" I said as I looked for a reaction.

"You…um, just take this doll and go home. I'm kinda busy right now" He said as he handed me the fox plushy.

That was how he ignored my 'three words' and handed me the doll. Then he disappeared, like he was running away. The Plushies I received from him everyday filled my room, one by one. There were many…

Then one day came, my 15th birthday. When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him, and stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call, but… lunch passed, dinner passed… and soon the sky was dark… he still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore. Then around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep. He told me to come out of the house. Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily. Was I willing to forgive him for what he's putting me through?

"Sasuke…"

"Here…take this…"

Again, he handed me a little doll.

"What's this?"

"I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, I need to study, bye."

Why, why, why?! He always does this! "Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?

"Today? Huh?"

He doesn't care about me after all… he doesn't love me like I do him. I felt so sad; I thought he would remember my birthday at least. He turned around and walked away like nothing had happen. Then I shouted… "Wait…"

"You have something to say? Say it"

"Tell me, tell me you love me…" I whispered.

"What?!"

"Tell me" I say once more a little louder. I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him. Was I just a fuck toy to him? Something to screw anytime he wanted? But he just said simple cold words and left.

"I don't want to say…that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else." He said coldly.

That was exactly what he said. Then he walked off. My legs felt numb… and I collapsed to the ground in tears. He didn't want to say it easily… How could he…. I felt that… maybe he is not the right guy for me… maybe it was a little crush…  
After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying. He didn't call me, although I was waiting. He always says he's busy when he's not. He just continued handing me a little plushy fox every morning outside my house. That's how those plushies piled up in my room… everyday.

I got myself together and went to school after a week. But what made the pain resurface was that… I saw him on a street… with a girl… he had a smile on his face, one that he never showed me…as he touched the plushy in his arms… I ran straight back home locked my room and looked at the plushies in the corner of my room, and I didn't know that tears started to fall… why did he give these to me… those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls…In a fit of anger, I threw the plushies around. Then suddenly, the phone rang-It was him. He told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house. I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop clenching my fists and trying to keep the tears from falling. I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget him, that… it's going to end. Then he came into my sight, holding a big fox plushy.

"I thought you were pissed off, you really came?" he raised a perfect brow and smirked at me.

I couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happen and joking around. Does he know he's killing me? Soon, he held out the plushy as usual… "I don't need it."

"What….why…" his brows furrow together and he looked at me strangely.

I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.

"I don't need this damn plushy, I don't need it anymore you bastard!! I don't want to see a person like you again! You're such a fucking player!" I spat out all the words that were inside me, but unlike other days, his eyes very shaking.

"I'm sorry" He apologized in a tiny voice. He never apologized to anyone before… he then walked over to the road to pick up the fox plushy I threw.

"You're stupid you bastard! Why are you picking up the plushy?! Just throw it away!!" I screamed and clenched my fists till they turned white.

But he ignored me and just went to pickup the fox plushy. Then…

HonkHonk

With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.

"Sasuke! Move! Move away!" I shouted… but he didn't hear me, he squatted down and picked up the fox plushy.

"Sasuke, move!" HONK-!! "Bam!" That sound, so terrifying.

I shut my eyes and chanted that this can't be happening! It was just a bad dream- soon I'll wake up!

That's how he went away from me. That's how he went away without even opening his eyes to say one word to me. After that day, I had to go through everyday with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him… And after spending three months like a crazy person… I took out the fox plushies he gave to me. Those were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out. I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days… when we were in love…

"One…two… three…four..." That was how I started to count the dolls…"Four hundred and eighty four… four hundred and eighty five…" It all ended with 485 dolls.  
I then started to cry again, hugging the fox plushy in my arms. I hugged it tightly, then suddenly…

"I love you, I love you" I dropped the plushies, and my eyes went wide in shocked and disbelief.

"I….lo..ve…you??" I picked up the plushies and pressed its stomach once more.

"I love you I love you" It can't be! I pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side.

"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"

Those words came out non-stop, over and over- again and again. I…love you… Why didn't I realize that….that his heart was always by my side, protecting me. Why didn't I realize that he loves me this much… I took out the plushy under my bed and pressed its stomach, this was the last plushy he gave me before he died, the one that I threw on the road. It had his blood stain on it. The voice came out, the one that I was missing so much…

"Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you…. Um… since I was too shy… If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you… everyday… till I die… Naruto… I love you…" The tears came flowing out of me. Why?! Why?! Why?! I asked, why do I only know about all this now? i clenched my head and the tears started to flow again. He can't be by my side, but he loved me until his very last minute…


End file.
